<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Judge A Book By It's Cover by Cclay2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212644">Never Judge A Book By It's Cover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cclay2020/pseuds/Cclay2020'>Cclay2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hate to Love, Love, M/M, Money</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cclay2020/pseuds/Cclay2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun's parents have had enough of their spoilt son and his bad grades so they hire a teacher to give him grinds read to find out how it goes😉</p><p>©Cclay2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Coming soon</p><p>Cast</p><p> </p><p>Byun Baekhyun <br/>Spoilt brat, loves himself, hates school</p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno <br/>Friends with Baekhyun, tries to keep him out of trouble </p><p>        </p><p>Haechan</p><p>A shy guy friends with Baekhyun and Jeno, looks up to baekhyun.</p><p>        </p><p>Park Chanyeol</p><p>Top Teacher in most subjects, teaches kids who need extra help </p><p>        </p><p>Jaemin<br/>Good friends with chanyeol</p><p>        </p><p>Kai, had the hots for baekhyun but is dating Sehun </p><p>        </p><p>Sehun old  friend of  Chanyeol and is dating Kai<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Please note ages are closer for this story</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1 </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Byun Baekhyun don't you dare speak to your father like that?" Baekhyun's mother stands pointing the stirring spoon she is using for dinner at her son.</p><p>"Mom it's a party come on I need to be there, look I'll be back before midnight" Baekhyun uses his biggest smile for his mom as he walks closer hugging her from behind as she stands at the cooker making a little snack. "Please mom, I won't be late" he whispers into his mother's ear as she lets out a sigh . "Fine go then but I'm warning you Baekhyun don't you dare come in past midnight" she stares at her now excited son as he kisses her cheek and runs out of the kitchen. "Thanks mom" he shouts taking the stairs in their huge mansion two at a time.</p><p>His phone buzzes in his pocket as he takes it out looking at the screen seeing a message from his friend Jeno.</p><p>
  <em>So are we going or what?</em>
</p><p>Of course I am going, I have them wrapped around my little finger</p><p>
  <em>Baek it is our last year we have exams soon they do have a point</em>
</p><p>Oh shush up I've heard enough about exams this and exams that and how my life should be I'm going to this party and I'm gonna let my hair down and no talk of exams right</p><p>
  <em>Right ok deal, I'm gonna get ready and tell the others so pick me up at mine when your ready</em>
</p><p>Deal make sure those others are ready on time you know I like to make an entrance at the right time.</p><p>
  <em>Yes we know now you have three hours so go get ready</em>
</p><p>Let's get this party started</p><p>Throwing his phone on the bed he grabs his towel turning on some music before heading into his bathroom to get ready.</p><p>***</p><p>Climbing out of his shower he pats himself dry with the towel and lightly uses it to dry his hair. Moving closer to his full-length bathroom mirror he drops his towel and stands there naked. "Mmm I look good" he smiles at his reflection as he moves closer to check his face for any imperfections. "I am a god" he laughs while heading to his sink to grab some toothpaste and a toothbrush. Placing the toothbrush in his mouth he starts to  brush his teeth and dance around his large bathroom getting into the mood for the party later and to also airdry his body.</p><p>Walking into his bedroom to his clothes for the party now laying on his bed from being chosen over a week ago he smiles. "I'm so gonna look good in this tonight" he holds up the jacket and smiles. "Who could resist me in this" he places it back down carefully on the bed and heads back to the bathroom.</p><p>Grabbing his band for his hair he slides it on over his head and uses it to push all his hair off his face so no makeup or cream can get on his hair. Pouring out some cream he applies a little to his face making sure not to go overboard. Happy with the cream he grabs his favourite makeup brush and starts the foundation. He takes pride in his complexion and would never have a spot or blemish nowadays like he had when he first started high-school. Those first two years where the worse in his life for his now beautiful looks but now he sees himself as a god that everyone wants to be with.</p><p>Happy with his makeup after taking his time even putting on some eyeliner he begins to style his other most loved and admired part, his hair. Drying it, styling it to the way he wants adding dry wax to it he looks in the mirror making sure both sides match and not a hair is out of place. Once he is happy he starts to get dressed.</p><p>Slipping on his underwear and trousers he again looks in the mirror and he clips on his most expensive watch smiling knowing tonight he is gonna have fun and nobody will stop him. Taking his shirt he puts it on leaving it open followed by his dress jacket. "Oh Byun Baekhyun you are gonna be the centre of attention in this tonight" he turns around checking all angles of himself in the mirror before winking. "Damn I look hot" grabbing his wallet and keys he slips on his boots and heads down the stairs.</p><p>        </p><p>(<em><b>His outfit)</b></em></p><p>"Don't be late Baekhyun I'm warning you" his mother shouts from the sitting room as Baekhyun rushes fast out the door and down the gravel path to his top of the range Audi. "You heard your mother Baekhyun" his dad appears at the door making him jump a little. "I know dad I'll be home on time, I gotta leave" he says opening the door of the car. "Your going like that, in my day you buttoned up your shirt" his father frowns at his sons clothes. "That was your day dad not mine see you later" baekhyun says before starting the car and driving down the long driveway of his garden before turning onto the public road on his way to pick up his friends.</p><p>***</p><p>"Hey Jeno get the fuck in the car will you" baekhyun shouts through the rolled down window. "Jaysus I'm coming hang on" Jeno smiles and waves to his mom making Baekhyun huff that he isn't coming fast enough. "Thanks for letting me go mum I love you I'll try and be quiet when I get in" Jeno kisses his mom's cheek before running to the car.</p><p>"Looking good man" Jeno says as he gets into the car. "Where are the others?" baekhyun questions as Jeno checks his hair in the visor mirror. "They are meeting us at the top of the road so they can follow us". Reving the engine Baekhyun heads off into the direction of the party meeting up with the rest of their friends before driving down the street to the party.</p><p>***</p><p>"Oh my god, its Baekhyun and Jeno, Sarah how do I look? " a blonde haired girl in a short skirt asks her friend. "You look beautiful but I wouldn't fuss over those asshole they are just players you can do so much better Nina" her worried friend says making Nina just roll her eyes. "They are the better, omg they are coming this way" Nina stands straight all smiles as Baekhyun and Jeno climb the steps with their other friends behind the to head into the house party. "Hey Baekhyun" Nina smiles as Baekhyun winks at her before walking into the house. "Omg he winked at me, ok let's get close to them" Nina pushes her friend inside as they follow close behind the others.</p><p>"Lots of great looking people here tonight Jeno who you got your eye on?" Baekhyun heads towards the bar grabbing a diet Sprite thinking the alcohol would ruin his looks. "I'm not looking I just want to dance" Jeno smiles as he starts moving to the sound of the music that is blasting out of the speakers.</p><p>"Hey Baek" a deepish voice sounds making him huff before turning around knowing all too well who it is and how annoying they make him. "Hey Kai how's things?" he asks not caring really as he knows Kai has a crush on him and he isn't interested but flirts with him now and again out of boredom. "I'm good yeah, just thought I'd say hello and introduce you to my man Sehun" Kai turns Sehun around and Baekhyun can't help but near drool at the sight of the tall most handsome guy he has ever seen who should be on the front cover of all modeling magazines. "Hey nice to meet you" Sehun holds out his hand as Baekhyun shakes it. "Yeah same" he mutters not believing Kai could get a guy like Sehun. "I just wanted to say hi, so enjoy your night" Kai links Sehun arm as he moves him away from baekhyun. "Damn Kai really got the goods" Jeno smirks making Baekhyun smack his arm. "How the hell did that little geek get a guy like that" baekhyun huffs still looking in the direction as he sees Kai introducing him to more people.</p><p>"He can't be centre of attention at this party I won't allow it" Baekhyun huffs as he storms off leaving a confused Jeno behind. "Where is he storming off to"  he mumbles to himself as he follows.</p><p>Walking back to the drinks area he grabs another drink and sips it as he scans the room for more eye candy as he likes to call it. "Hey baekhyun, are you enjoying yourself?" baekhyun turns to see Nina and her friend stand close to him. "I am actually yeah" he smiles back as he looks her up and down seeing just how short her skirt is. "Cool so would you....." before she can finish her sentence Haechan joins them shouting for baekhyun.</p><p>"Ladies this is my bro Haechan, isn't he just so cute" baekhyun squeezes the smaller cheeks making him pull away and get embarrassed. "I am teaching him how to be just as great as I am" Baekhyun wraps his arm around Haechan's neck pulling him in closer making the girl giggle.</p><p>"Hey what's all this, you bend over sweetie and you show the world your ass, that leaves nothing to the imagination now move on" a tall dark hair guy joins them as the two girls run off with one of them being more upset then the other.</p><p>"Jaehyun my man, you made it" Baekhyun let's go of Haechan and hugs his friend from another school. "Yeah well if I didn't I know you would make my life hell, and why you checking out girls it's the man you gotta watch and there is a cutie at the main door so I'll catch you later" Jaehyun says before running off. "Hey Haechan looking good" Jeno now joins them as he too is checking out the room seeing anyone they can chat with.</p><p>Baekhyun's eyes keep following the tall cute guy that was with Kai making him smile his most cheekiest smile. "Oh no please tell me your not gonna go over there and try it on with that guy?" Jeno says grabbing hold of Baekhyun's arm. "It's just a little fun" baekhyun smiles before walking over to where the taller is. "And this is where the trouble starts" a smaller guy with dark hair joins them. "Chen if he gets arrested tonight I am not bailing out his ass" Jeno moans as he Chen and Haechan move towards their friend just incase trouble starts.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Back at baekhyuns home</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Honey  Baekhyun's grades are available" Mr Byun calls into his wife from his home office as he scrolls through his emails. "Oh good how is my darling doing?" she smiles a sweet motherly smile as she joins her husband. "Well it looks like our son has failed everything my dear" Baekhyun's father says feeling this blood pressure rise. "I have had enough of him honey things need to change this is unacceptable" Mr Byun gets up from his chair pissed that his son is doing nothing to help get his grades up. "Oh dear, but he has had PTSD from the crash that time so it's hard for him" Mrs Byun says as her husband moves closer and places his hands on your cheeks. "Honey he never had PTSD after he crashed the car he was more concerned about his car and his hair more than anything else" Mr Byun kisses his wife's forehead as comfort as he knows she has tried her hardest with their son.</p><p>"We need to get him a private teacher my darling, he needs to get his shit together or so help me god I will give him a real reason to have PTSD" the father says making his wife giggle. "Why you laughing?" he asks her as she wraps her arms around her husbands waist looking up at him. "I love it when you get all worked up and then make love to me" she smirks making her husband now relax. "I know you do" he kisses her nose making her hug him tight. "Let's get him a teacher please my darling and also take his car away" Mr Byun says making her look up at him in shock. "God help us all if we take his car away thats his baby" she looks worried at her husband. "Well tough shit he needs to learn, we can't keep smothering him and spoiling him or he will never be able to live in this world alone" Mr Byun hugs his wife tight knowing their lives are going to be hell once they take the car away but they know something needs to give. "Do we know of anyone who can help us?" Mrs Byun moves away from her husbands embrace. "I think I have the perfect person"</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Across town</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Falling onto the sofa with a sigh after being working hard all day the taller removes his glasses and rubs his eyes. "Chanyeol do you need a strong drink?" his friend says making him look up from the chair at him before putting his glasses back on. "I'd love one Jaemin, thanks" Chanyeol smiles as today has been the last day of working with the most annoying kid who's grades where so below average he should have been in the corner with a dunce hat on his head. Thanks to Chanyeol he is now getting enough grades to make him pass this final exam.</p><p>"I think I will join you and have one, I feel like I have been teaching this kid with you after everything you have been telling me about him" Jaemin hands his friend a drink before sitting down. "I'm so glad it's over with he was impossible to teach" Chanyeol says before taking a sip of his alcohol drink. "Least its over with now and on to the next one" Jaemin smiles as his friend just sighs "Yeah hopefully the next one isn't too bad" as soon as the words fall from his mouth his work phone dings with a new email. "Sounds like you don't have to wait long for the next one" Jaemin smirks as he sits back into the chair watching his friend read the email.</p><p>"Wait, Holy shit" Chanyeol sits up putting his drink down on the table making Jaemin sit up also. "What's wrong" the smaller asks as Chanyeol continues to read the email. "Have you heard of Byun Industries, well the CEO wants to meet with me in private at his office tomorrow morning at 9am if I'm free as he has some sort of issue" Chanyeol looks up from his phone towards his friend. "Wait that is the CEO of Byun Industries the biggest CEO in Seoul" Jaemin gets all excited knowing that man is loaded.</p><p>"He wouldn't need help with homework sure he is a CEO" Jaemin looks puzzled at his friend. "Cleary it's for his kids or something" Chanyeol rereads the email making sure he is understanding it right. "Are you gonna go?" the smaller asks as Chanyeol thinks it over. "I could go and see what the problem is and decide after" Clicking into the email he sends a reply that he will be there in the morning.</p><p>"I wonder what that's all about, you will tell me when you get back right?" Jaemin looks at Chanyeol as the smaller just smiles. "Don't I always tell you, your my best friend and speaking of best friends where is  Sehun? "." Oh he went to some party with his new boyfriend Kai, he said he will drop in later to see us" Jaemin says as he gets up from the chair and heads to the kitchen. "What we eating tonight, Chinese?" Chanyeol shouts after his friend as he scrolls through Google after searching up Byun industries.</p><p>
  <b>Back at the party</b>
</p><p>"Baekhyun don't do it, she doesn't deserve that" Jeno tries to stop his friend make a show of himself. "She will love it" baekhyun smirks as he heads over to the popular girls that he never has time for and stops right in front of them since he can't get anywhere near Sehun. "Hello ladies" he smirks making them excited he even spoke to them. "Baekhyun what do you want" the leader of them all says while fixing her long hair. "I want you baby" he smiles his charming smile as she giggles in embarrassment. "You just called me baby" she smiles as he walks closer touching her cheek. "Don't you like me calling you baby" he whispers getting closer as she freezes to the spot her heart racing. "I.... I.... Guess I do" she stutters as she looks into his playboy eyes. "Is that strawberry lip gloss you have here" baekhyun says as he runs his finger along her bottom lip before tasting it. "Ye.....yes it is" she croaks out not believing the man she fancies along with half the school is standing touching her lips. "Mmmm it tastes good, but I bet it tastes better right from your lips" baekhyun pulls her closer and kisses her lips with passion making the poor girl grab onto his arm for balance before he let's her go to the cheering of the crowd. "I have to go talk to my friends, wait for me later yeah, I can take you on a drive if you like" he moves her hair behind her ear as she tries to control her breathing. "OK" Is all she can say as she watches him walk away from her while she turns to her shocked friends and screeches as they all rush off to the bathroom.</p><p>"Damn lip gloss" Baekhyun wipes his mouth in disgust as Jeno smacks his arm. "That was cruel" he says making baekhyun laugh. "It got attention though didn't it and this is why I like guys more they don't have this shit on their lips" he takes Haechan drink and sips from it handing it back. "Na keep it" Haechan says making Baekhyun finish off his drink as he catches sight of Kai looking over at him with disgust. He raises his glass towards him and finishes it as he watches Sehun get close to Kai and take him to the dance floor as a slow song comes on. Baekhyun still can't believe geeky Kai was able to get a man like Sehun and here he is single with no one.</p><p>"Oh how cute are they" Haechan moves closer to baekhyun making him pissed off that he would comment on the one thing right now that he hates. "It won't last long, Kai can't keep a man like Sehun, but I will" Baekhyun smirks as he sees Sehun walk towards the bathroom leaving Kai with his other loser friends.</p><p>"Baekhyun no please" Jeno nearly cries out as he follows his friend to try stop him.</p><p>Reaching the bathroom he waits as the door is locked. "Baekhyun come on move away from here your gonna cause trouble" Jeno says making baekhyun brush him off. "OK well I can't standing around for this I'm going to get a drink and find Haechan and chen" Jeno storms off leaving baekhyun to play his game.</p><p>The door to the bathroom opens and Baekhyun barges in closing it behind him making Sehun jump back in shock. "Sorry can I get past" Sehun says as Baekhyun locks the door. "So you and Kai, how did he get a guy like you" Baekhyun walks closer like a predator making Sehun step back more. "It's none of your business now get out of my way" Sehun says making baekhyun laugh. "Oh come on tell me you don't really fancy Kai do you, you need a different kind of man" Baekhyun backs Sehun up that much that he hits his legs against a bath making him sit on the side of it. "What sort of man do I need then" Sehun starts to play along making Baekhyun think what he is doing is working. "Some one with money who is sexy and who can please you all night and can look good on your arm" Baekhyun gets so close he is nearly in-between Sehun legs.</p><p>"I take it the Audi outside is yours" Sehun says making Baekhyun smile "It sure is who else here would have a car like that" Sehun plays the game and moves closer as if to kiss baekhyun. "So what do we do now" Sehun gets so close as baekhyun can't believe he nearly has him. "We could get out of here and go somewhere more private in my car" Baekhyun smiles making Sehun smirk</p><p>"Your car is last season sweetie my Audi outside is brand new and as for money, money means fuck all if you get it handed down to you by daddy and lastly Kai is my man and the man I need and want in my life not some fucking tart like you so if you will excuse me I'm gonna take my man somewhere private away from here" Sehun pushes past baekhyun making the smaller look at him in shock as Sehun opens the door into Kai's arms.</p><p>"Hey you where gone awhile, are you ok." Kai asks with a worried tone as he sees who was in the bathroom also. "Don't worry baby just some cockroach in the bathroom I had to get rid of, come on and let's get out of here" Sehun says wrapping his arms around Kai as they both walk off leaving a pissed off Baekhyun in the bathroom.</p><p>"Fucking prick" baekhyun shouts as Jeno, Haechan and Chen join him. "Get me a drink and find me that girl I want to get the fuck out of his dump and have fun.</p><p>To be continued.....</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you brought me to the makeout point, does that mean what I think it does?" shy Nina from the party looks towards Baekhyun unclipping his seat belt. "It sure does baby" he leans across his chair cupping the cheek of the girl he has no real interest in but doesn't want to be the one to go home after a party, he wants to keep the party going even if it's a private one.</p><p>"Come closer baby girl" Baekhyun smiles his million dollar smile making her blush and slowly move closer. Leaning in he kisses her lips softly at first before kissing along her cheek towards her ear whispering into it softly "What do you wanna do?" pulling away from the kiss she blushes and looks out the window and around the car to make sure no others are around. "I don't mind" she whispers grabbing Baekhyun by the collar of his outfit and kissing him with a bit more passion. "Mmmm baby I knew I could have some fun with you" he continues to kiss her neck making her send out little moans into the air as she grabs his coat tighter.</p><p>"Come here, I want you closer" Baekhyun pulls her onto his lap as he slides back his chair making her fit better on his lap. Giggling she sits across his lap facing him with legs either side making her skirt ride up higher. "So sexy" Baekhyun moans running his hands up the outside of her legs making her giggle at his touch. "Won't we be seen?" she moans into the warm kisses attacking her neck.</p><p>"Nobody is around baby and the car has tinted windows. We could be naked in here and no one will see" Baekhyun pulls her down closer grabbing the back of her neck as he kisses her with a little bit more want but not too much that she feels attacked.</p><p>Starting to lose control Nina grabs Baekhyun's hand and slides it between her legs to her precious garden as he moans out now looking into her eyes, making him bite his lip. "You're so wet for me baby, tell me what you want?" he starts to move his hand being guided by hers rubbing against her soaking panties covering her clit. "I want you inside me" she whispers still groaning at the touch of the guy she wanted so much for a long time and having him like this now she won't do anything to screw it up.</p><p>"Get me hard then" Baekhyun moves her hand to palm his semi hard cock in his pants. Touching it she gets more excited that finally she will get to have it. Smirking she unzips his trousers setting his semi hard cock free. "I want this inside me" she groans grabbing it and stroking it making Baekhyun lay his head back in the seat trying to enjoy it knowing full well he would rather be with a hot guy but since the party ended without him getting one he settled on her.</p><p>"Keep doing that baby girl" Baekhyun moans as she continues to stroke his cock. "Feel this" she moves her panties to one side and rubs the tip of his cock against her wet pussy making him grab her hips holding her tight as he watches his cock become wet from her pussy. "Do you want it deep in you baby girl?" Baekhyun asks as she continues to stroke him and tease him with her pussy. "Yes I want it" she smirks back enjoying the man she always wanted under her and inside her.</p><p>"Well we need to get these panties off then" Baekhyun reaches down with both hands and rips the skimpy material she has for panties apart setting her free. "Oh fuck" she moans out as she attacks Baekhyun with such need and want. He lets his hands start to travel all over her body as she helps him remove her top. "Perfect breasts" he moans as he grabs them both giving them a little squeeze as he continues to kiss her neck.</p><p>"I want you now" she moans more while helping him take his coat off and discard of it in the car somewhere. "Oh yeah, how much do you want me?" Baekhyun teases so she pushes him back to lay down while she moves herself and lowers her head hovering over his now hard cock. "I want you this much" she wraps her mouth around his cock and starts to suck and lick his cock making him lay back and enjoy it. Feeling the back of her throat on the tip of his cock he loses it and grabs her hair. "Fuck me baby girl" he reaches into his pocket and takes out a condom handing it to her. "You do it" he places both his hands behind his head as he looks at her roll the condom down onto his hard leaking cock. "Take your bra off baby girl I want to enjoy this" she does as told showing off her now hard nipples from getting so excited. "grabbing hold of her short skirt Baekhyun lifts her up as she grabs hold of his cock and guides him into her.</p><p>" Your so tight baby girl" Baekhyun moans as he can feel the warmth of her surrounding his cock also gripping it like a vice. " You feel so big inside me and so deep it kinda hurts" she moans and he pulls her down toward him more kissing her. "It will hurt for a second baby then I will pleasure you" he starts to move in and out of her as she begins to get more wet from his thrusting. "Oh Baekhyun" she moans out as she now sits up grinding on him with her hands on his chest.</p><p>"Keep going baby girl" he holds on tight to her hips as he picks up the pace sliding up and down his hard cock. " I want you to fuck me" she moans out making Baekhyun smile and move to change their positions. He moves so he is behind her, bend over baby girl" she smiles and does as she is told with just her skirt on her Baekhyun grabs it holds it tight as he slams right into her pussy from behind making her cry out at the force. "Shit" she shouts grabbing hold of the chair as Baekhyun continues to slide in and out of her. Rubbing his free hand all along your ass he slides his thumb into her asshole making her really moan out. "That's it baby girl moan for daddy" Baekhyun keeps fucking her as he slides his thumb deeper into your ass. "Oh my god that feels so fucking good" she cries out with so much want Baekhyun slides his cock out of her pussy and lines it up with her ass opening. "I want this ass can I have it?" he whispers into her ear as he continues kissing her sending her into a complete mess. "Yes take it, make my ass yours" she groans as he feels his hard cock going into her ass making her clench at the pain. "Relax baby I won't hurt you watch I'll make it easier. he continues to kiss her neck he reaches around with his free hand and starts to play with her clit making her lose all control now. His cock deep in her ass, his hands on her clit and his kisses are sending her to places she never thought were possible. "See baby rubbing your clit makes your ass relax and I get in deeper" he moans feeling himself get harder at all the sounds she is making.</p><p>"Your my baby girl now" Baekhyun starts to speed up as he slides in and out looking down at the sight of his cock going into her tight ass. "I'm going to cum" she cries out as he picks up the pace moving faster and faster. "Cum baby girl" he cries out feeling his own high is close. Grabbing hold of the chair she cries out her orgasm as she begins to tremble making Baekhyun pull out of her rip off his condom and explode all his cum on her ass. "Fuck" he continues to stroke his cock releasing his orgasm till every last drop falls from his cock onto her.</p><p>"Oh my god, that was amazing" Nina looks over her shoulder seeing Baekhyun smiling, catching his breath as he reaches for some tissues and wipes his cum from her. "Your ass and pussy were so good baby girl" he watches as she climbs off his chair and sits back in hers dressing herself. "I better get you home it's really late" Baekhyun smiles at himself for getting a girl so easy and fucking her. Fixing himself and pulling the chair back up he starts the engine and starts to drive in the directions he is told.</p><p>Finally after dropping the girl home Baekhyun parks his car outside his own house knowing full well he better not wake his parents especially being 3 in the morning when he promised he would be home by midnight. Opening the door to his house he tiptoes in like a mouse closing it behind him listening out to see if he may have woken them. Seeing that it's clear he tiptoes across the hall and starts to climb up the stairs.</p><p>"What time do you call this Byun Baekhyun" his soul nearly leaves his body hearing his father's deep tone come from behind him.</p><p>"I had to help Jeno after the party, there was this fight and you know yourself boys will be boys, but I'm so tired so I will just head to bed now goodnight" he starts to climb the stairs again making his father even more annoyed.</p><p>"I was your age once and I tried the tricks you're playing on me so as of tomorrow young man your car is gone your mother and I will take no more of your crap" his father says making Baekhyun jaw drop. "You can't take the car dad, how will I get to school that you so want me to go to?" Baekhyun feels his world will end now not having his car. "You either walk or take the bus, now get to bed you have upset your mother tonight she has been worried sick begging me to wait till midnight that you promised her you will be home by then and now it's 3 in the morning and you stroll in here like this. Well I won't have it anymore. Tomorrow evening you will be in my office for a family meeting so we can finalise your punishment and god help me if you're late Byun Baekhyun" his father nearly grits his teeth at him and Baekhyun seeing this knows his father means business.</p><p>"More punishment, isn't taking the car enough?" Baekhyun says looking at his father as Mr Byun starts to laugh. "It's not nearly enough, be at my home office at 5pm Baekhyun, now off to bed" Mr Byun watches his son stomp up the stairs annoyed slamming his bedroom door. "Are we being to harsh on him honey" Mrs Byun tiptoes out of the living room after hearing it all between her son and husband. "He needs to learn my love, better to try make him realise it now before it's too late and he has to survive in this world by himself. Now he is home come to bed my love it will be a long day tomorrow" Mr Byun takes his wife's hand and guides her to their bedroom knowing now she will sleep knowing her son is finally home.</p><p>***</p><p>"Hello I am Park Chanyeol I have a meeting at 9 with Mr Byun"</p><p>"Yes Mr Park, go right on in, Mr Byun will see you now" the secretary points towards a door making Chanyeol head towards it feeling rather nervous at what the biggest CEO could possibly want with a teacher.</p><p>Knocking on the door he takes a breath and checks himself over before hearing a voice telling him to come in. Stepping inside he sees Mr Byun get up from behind his desk all smiles. "Aww Mr Park thank you ever so much for coming to see me at such short notice please take a seat can I offer you some tea or coffee?" Mr Byun points to a little table with tea, coffee, water, orange juice and a few pastries.</p><p>"Orange juice if that's ok sir" Chanyeol says nervously as he watches Mr Byun get it for him while grabbing a coffee for himself. "Mr Park I have a bit of a problem and I heard you are kinda the best to help me". Chanyeol looks on trying to think why he will be needed by all people for a CEO. "I'll get straight to it Chanyeol, you see I have a son who is the pain in my side right now, he needs to be shown some manner and discipline. I would like to hire you to help my son with his schooling. He is failing miserably" Mr Byun stops to take a sip of his coffee.</p><p>"How old is your son?" Chanyeol waits sipping his orange juice. That juice is dancing around his taste buds making him nearly melt and the beautiful taste. "My son is 22 going on 12" Mr Byun smiles making Chanyeol giggle, "I see and he wants everything handed to him" Chanyeol gets up the courage to say making Mr Byun look at him with a smirk. "That's my son yes, he needs to do his final year and get some good grades behind him as he is terrible '' Mr Byun starts to feel sad knowing he loves his son but he needs to do something to help him as he won't be around to look over him forever.</p><p>"I have to advise you Mr Byun I don't take no crap from my students. It takes three strikes and I'm gone" Chanyeol says, making Mr Byun nod his head. "Money is no object, the rules with schooling will be all yours and when can you start?" Mr Byun hopes that Chanyeol will do it.</p><p>"I will do it, but I need to meet your son and try to get a feel for what I am up against if that is OK" Chanyeol says making Mr Byun smile "Perfect can you maybe drop by my home tonight about 4.30 we can go over everything then".</p><p>"That sounds perfect" Chanyeol takes the envelope which contains the details and address as he says his goodbyes and leaves.</p><p>Another spoilt brat oh how fun Chanyeol smirks getting into his top of the rage Audi starting it up and heading off to meet his roommate for their monthly breakfast out in the local café.</p><p>To be continued....</p><p>❤️C ❤️</p><p>Love</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Holy shit this place is massively huge " I park my car in the front drive and calm myself a little before I head in to see Mr Byun and hopefully his son who I have to teach. "Please can any greater being up there in the heavens please don't make him an asshole" I fix my glasses and climb out of the car making my way over the gravel path and up the steps to the beautifully well kept house. Taking a deep breath to settle my nerves, I knock on the door.</p><p>"Ahh you must be Mr Park, my husband is just inside, come on in'' I bow my head as I step cautiously inside. "Thank you" I feel myself blush as I don't know who this person is. "Sorry Mr Park I am Mrs Byun, can I get you something to drink?, my husband should be joining us any minute now" she closes the door and guides me into a very large open space sitting room. "Thank you dear, we will have maybe some tea and coffee in my office" Mr Byun says while walking closer and kissing his wife on the cheek so softly that I find myself looking at them being so cute. "Follow me Chanyeol, I have the paperwork and everything ready for you to look over so we can agree payment and anything else that needs to be discussed" I nod my head as he guides me through the sitting room and down a long hallway turning left and walking through large wooden doors. From what I have seen so far in the house money doesn't seem to be an issue.</p><p>"Please take a seat on the sofa chairs. They are a lot more comfortable and it will make this meeting more friendly" He smiles as his wife enters with a tray of teas, coffees and some small little cakes. "Thank you dear would you be joining us?" He smiles so loving at her that I wish I had someone like that to smile at. "No dear I think I will leave you men to it, you know all this talking about Baekhyun makes me rather upset" I watch as her mood and appearance changes as if she is about to cry. Lowering my head I wonder if this Baekhyun son of theirs is more trouble than it's worth. She excuses herself and leaves as Mr Byun signals for me to help myself with a drink.</p><p>"Chanyeol, now that you are in my home I really need to tell you Baekhyun is a spoiled brat and that is our own fault to a point. We need Baekhyun to cop on to life and see not everything can be handed to him on a plate that he has to work for it. He has gotten way out of hand now, he stays out late and just doesn't seem to care. I have taken his car off him and I am trying my best to make things right. I want us to be honest with each other so you know what you have to deal with. I would like you to just teach him and get his grades up and my wife and I will work on the brat side of things but it will be hard work Chanyeol. I have heard you are the best and I know your father is a well respected CEO just like myself. You seem to have done well for yourself" I sip my tea smiling "I have had to earn money the hard way don't get me wrong Mr Byun my parents where the same with me till a certain age. They spoke to me one day and I learned I could have everything I wanted if I worked hard for it like everyone else but also the prize in the end was the best when you have worked so hard to finally buy the one thing you love and enjoy from your own hard money. It makes you look after it more because its yours and wasn't handed down if that makes sense sir?" I watch as he smiles and nods in agreement. "I wish my Baekhyun was like you. So I take it the brand new top of the range Audi is yours outside?" I smile back laughing "It sure is. I earned the money for it and I love it and will treasure it" we both turn quiet for a few moments till he breaks the silence.</p><p>"Ok so this is the contract and if you want to read over it and let me know if I need to change anything or if the money isn't right just let me know and I can fix it right now and get the ball rolling as they say" he pushes the pages over to me with a pen on top as he sits back and sips his coffee while I look over the contract.</p><p>Everything seems really good, the money is more than enough. "Sorry Mr Byun but the money is rather a lot are you sure about this ?" he smiles as he sits up in the chair putting his cup down. "Chanyeol son, my son needs help and I am hoping this amount can help you with the help he needs'' I look back down at the paper in my hand with the amount on it as my father's voice enters into my head. <em>They will pay you what they think you are worth</em> . "Ok Mr Byun it's a deal" I sign the paperwork and hand it back to him as he breathes a sigh of relief . We both sit and chat for a while till the door bursts open.</p><p>"Hey dad, I see you and mum have got me the new Audi model. Oh My God this is just so awesome" I turn to see I am guessing is Baekhyun burst in the door with no manners whatsoever. "Son I see you are here on time" Mr Byun stands up from his chair making me stand up also. "Baekhyun this is Mr Park Chanyeol, he......." Baekhyun doesn't even let his father speak and cuts him right off. "About the car dad, oh I knew you and mom were only joking the other night" Fixing my glasses I'm glad the money is good if this is just what I can see now. "Baekhyun says hello to Mr Park he is now your new teacher from next week and that's his car outside not yours" Mr Byun says with a smirk on his face as we both watch the light and smile from Baekhyun's face fade away. "What do you mean teacher and no offence Chanyeol you don't look like you could afford a car like that. Look at you, your nerdy looking" He says looking me up and down and all I want to do is slap him one but I keep my cool and push my glasses back up the bridge of my nose. "Wow so immature and fake, at least my daddy didn't pay for mine" I smirk at him before I look at Mr Byun. " Thank you for the tea Mr Byun, oh Baekhyun I will see you Monday morning" I look him up and down before I leave the office with Mr Byun showing me the way out. "Nice to have met you Chanyeol'' Mrs Byun joins us as Baekhyun keeps mumbling something we can't hear. "Nice to have met you too, have a good evening" I bow my head as I leave the house with them following me out.</p><p>"There is no way that is your car, dad stop playing around. That's the new model right that I have been begging you for" I can't help but laugh as Baekhyun seems to be having some sort of tantrum. "I would offer you a ride but I doubt you would want to be seen with a nerdy guy, see you Monday'' I wink at him as I get into the car and rev the engine on purpose seeing Baekhyun storming off as Mr and Mrs Byun smile and wave as I drive off back down the driveway and out onto the main road.</p><p>"Call Jaemin" I speak into my car system as the line begins to ring.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, now tell me how did it go?</em>
</p><p>"Oh you have no idea how privileged this kid is, I am going to have my hands full with this one</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sure you will be well able for him Chan"</em>
</p><p>"Yeah I just have a feeling he will be a tough one to crack but the money is way better than I thought"</p><p>
  <em>"Ohhhh do tell" </em>
</p><p>"he is paying me 1 thousand" </p><p>
  <em>"1 thousand a month isn't bad, that's really good"</em>
</p><p>"No Jaemin, he is paying me 1 thousand a week" </p><p>
  <em>ooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy godddddddd</em>
</p><p>"I know right, he really wants me to sort his brat out"</p><p>
  <em>"We need to celebrate" </em>
</p><p>"Yeah I think so, have you heard from Sehun and his date?"</p><p>
  <em>"No not yet he said he will be home soon so get your ass here and we can crack open some champagne" </em>
</p><p>"Ok I won't be long" </p><p>I hang up the phone smiling knowing the money will mean a lot even though I have plenty, more is always welcome.</p><p>Smiling to myself as I turn the radio up loud I decide to take the long way home along the motorway so I can test my baby and see how she moves in traffic.</p><p>❤️C ❤️</p><p> </p><p>Love</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Jaemin you here?" I close the door to our penthouse apartment and toe off my shoes while dropping my keys on the small table by the door."We are in here" I hear him shout as he and Sehun appear from the kitchen carrying glass and a bottle of champagne. "Well well well look who it is how was your date?" I fall onto the sofa as Sehun smiles. "Oh man he is so stunningly beautiful. We went to this party and let's just say we had to make an ex jealous" I smirk listening to him knowing Sehun is the best for that sort of thing.</p><p>"So tell us what happened?" Jaemin rushes back from the kitchen with a few nibbles. "Lets just say Kai was so sweet he warned me about this guy he tried to date before but man is this guy a player. I went to the bathroom and when leaving he bursts in and starts coming on to me" I watch in shock as Jaemin giggles not believing what we are hearing. "So me being me flirted back and boy was he trying but I shut him down. Stupid little rich kid trying to be all flirty but failed miserable I think I pissed him off". Sehun smiles as he takes a sip of the champagne.</p><p>"What did Kai say?" Jaemin ask as Sehun just smiles "To be honest when I left the bathroom Kai was standing there and I was waiting for him to go crazy at me and think the worst but he didn't he listened to me explain what happened and I took him away from the party and out for something to eat"</p><p>"I really thought you were going to tell us Kai screamed at you" Jaemin says, making me agree that some couples do that. "Na he was cool, sure he gave me the heads up for what I was walking into for the party. When I saw the player I knew right away to watch my back with him. Oh man Chanyeol if you had of seen this guy you would have eaten him and spit him back out he is just one of these guys you want to shake and tell them to cop on in life" I shake my head laughing as my mind drifts off to the new guy I will be teaching on Monday. They both sound so alike. Maybe I can get some details off Sehun later and come together to sort these two rich kids out.</p><p>"So are you gonna see this Kai again?" I finish my drink as for the first time in my life I see Sehun blush. "Holy shit, you really like him don't you?" I burst out laughing as he threw a pillow at me. "Yeah ok I like him a lot, words just can't describe how much I like it. He is just so good to be around. We had such a good time when we left the party. We shared a few kisses also" he blushes again and I can't help but make kissy sounds teasing him. "Hey stop that or I won't introduce him to you or invite you to his party tomorrow night" he stands up and takes his glass finishing off the drop of champagne left in it. "Ok are we going for dinner or what, if so I'll meet you guys there" Sehun says before leaving the penthouse while Jaemin keeps teasing him till he closes the door.</p><p>"It's rather fun that both of you have a spoiled brat to deal with and here I am working away minding my own business" he grabs his coat and puts his shoes on as I follow and do the same. "You never know there could be a player out there waiting for you" I nudge him as we leave the penthouse and head out for dinner.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Across town.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No pov</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Mum please you know I love you" Baekhyun hugs his mum from behind as she tries to do some paperwork. "Baekhyun sweetheart I love you too but don't use that against me because I won't let you have your car back"</p><p>"But mum, I need it" Baekhyun pouts making his mother look up at him cross. "Byun Baekhyun I have said no, your father has made it very clear to you that you are not to have the car. Now either you leave me to deal with this paper work or so help me it won't be the car you're just losing" she uses the mother tone making Baekhyun realise his mother means business as he storms off into his room slamming the door closed.</p><p>"Who needs parents anyway" he huffs as he falls laying on his bed looking at the ceiling trying to think of what to do this weekend seeing as today is Saturday.</p><p>"Baekhyun, son" His dad knocks on the door making Baekhyun cover his face with his pillow. "Baekhyun" his father calls again knocking as Baekhyun moans out while getting up and answering his bedroom door. "I need you down stairs now we have to sort out the room you will be working in next week with Mr Park" his father says before leaving and walking down the hall following his father knowing if he wants to go out tonight he needs to be a good son and do as told and maybe just maybe he will  get the car.</p><p>"Can't we just hire someone to fix the room?" Baekhyun asks, making his father look cross at him. "Why hire someone when you are here doing nothing but moaning" his father smirks as Baekhyun follows him in the spare room next to his father's office that they keep old files in. "Oh man are you serious" Baekhyun mumbles looking around the room seeing the mess of boxes and files spilling out of them. "What did you say?" His father turns to look at him as Baekhyun smiles. "Nothing sir" he lowers his head and makes his way into the room further as he lifts a box with his father and moves it across the hall into another room that his father has already started moving the boxes too.</p><p>"Dad, why are you doing this?" Baekhyun moans as he just keeps following his dad and doing anything he asks. "We are doing this Baekhyun and it's for your own future. Your results are shocking you need good grades to help you want the life you crave so much" his dad lifts a box handing it to Baekhyun. "I know in my heart you can do anything you want if you put your mind to it son. If not then I am sorry I will have to stop your allowance and you will need to get a job in my company". Baekhyun looks at his father in shock not believing his father could say something so cruel. "Son I am doing this for you. I haven't got many years left and the last thing I want to do is see you on the streets with no roof over your head or food in your tummy. Us parents are the pain in teenagers lives yes I get it I was one but son trust me you think your life is hard now wait till your older it gets worse if you don't fight for it. So as your father I am asking you please do this for me and your mother"</p><p>Baekhyun sits on one of the boxes and lowers his head. "Dad I'm sorry it's just you and mum have given me everything I ever wanted and now you're taking it away and it feels like a punishment" Baekhyun whispers hoping his dad won't scream or shout. "Son, I know and that's our fault but now is the time to change that. Do you want to live on the streets with no money after I die or your mother dies?" Baekhyun looks at his father as he feels a lump in his throat even hearing the words of his precious mother dying. "No dad, I don't want to be like that but I will take over your company right?" Baekhyun looks puzzled at his father as his father shakes his head. "How can you if you have bad grades son '' Baekhyun lowers his head again finally releasing his father is right and his grades are terrible. "So what do I do then dad?" Baekhyun looks up again at his father with tears in his eyes. "Do this schooling with Mr Park and we will take it from there" Mr Byun smiles patting his upset son on the shoulder. "Come on let's get this room sorted before mum calls us for lunch" Mr Byun smiles as Baekhyun gets up from the box carrying them into the other room while thinking through his head what his father just told him.</p><p>
  <em>Buzz buzz</em>
</p><p>"Dad it's just Chen can I answer real quick?" Baekhyun holds his phone in his hand waiting for permission." Yeah go but get back here straight after" he rushes into his dad's office and answers the call.</p><p>
  <em>"Baek hey"</em>
</p><p>"Hey Chen what's up?"</p><p>
  <em>"Hey there is a party tonight for Kai's birthday and we have been invited can you believe it"</em>
</p><p>"What since when does Kia invite me to parties?"</p><p>
  <em>"Well he did now" </em>
</p><p>"Maybe he is showing off with him being with the rich guy"</p><p>"Yeah maybe but are we going"</p><p>"Hell yeah we are oh wait I have to help my dad do stuff first today so I will message you later and get the details from you"</p><p>
  <em>"Ok cool let me know early enough so I can tell the others"</em>
</p><p>"Ok talk later"</p><p>Leaving his dad's office, Baekhyun smiles putting his phone away. If he does what he can today with his dad fixing the room, maybe he can go to the party later and pull some nice hot rich guy of his own.</p><p>"Ok where were we? He smiles stepping into the room as his father looks at him in surprise. Being his father he knows his son is up to something but won't question it if the work is getting done.</p><p>***</p><p>The night has arrived and after fixing the room and doing anything else he could to help his parents they agreed to let him go once he was home for 1 since the party was further away. They agreed to this hoping the father got through to him with the little chat they had earlier.</p><p>"Ok mum and dad I love you, I will be home for 1 I promise, thank you for this" he smiles kissing them both before rushing out to Chen who is driving them to the party.</p><p>"Holy shit Baek you're looking sexy tonight you on the pull?" Chen smiles as Baekhyun hops into the passengers side of the car. " Well I can give it a try and enjoy myself before this home schooling shit starts Monday" he moans putting on his seat belt knowing Chen won't even start the car unless all seat belts are on.</p><p>Arriving at the party they park the car and make their way up the grand steps of a 5 star hotel. "Holy shit this Sehun guy sure has money" Jeno says joining  them making Baekhyun frown at him. "Let's go see what rich guys are inside" Baekhyun smiles as they all follow him inside.</p><p>"There is Kai look" Chen shouts rushing over to Kai "Happy birthday Kai we all chipped in and bought you something it's over with the rest of the presents" Chen smiles as Kai hugs him thanking him while nodding over towards Baekhyun and the others. </p><p>"If I have to see the birthday boy drool all over his rich boyfriend I need a drink" Baekhyun moans as he makes his way closer to the bar that is on the far side of the room. "Holy shit check the guy that just walked in '' Jeno slaps Baekhyun arm hard making him look in the direction and stops freezing to the spot. "No no no this can't be happening to me" Baekhyun turns his back towards them as Jeno looks at him confused. "What is it? Do you know them?" Jeno keeps looking over as Baekhyun's heart is pounding in his chest. "That tall guy in all fucking black with the leather jacket on is my new teacher my dad hired" Jeno can't help but burst out laughing as Baekhyun punches his arm. "Oh my god this night is going to be amazing" Jeno grabs Baekhyun by the arm and drags him to the bar getting Baekhyun a much needed drink.</p><p>"The smaller one is cute don't you think?" Jeno won't stop staring and making Baekhyun huff at his friend while ordering a drink. "Oh Chen went over to them since they are with Kai I'm gonna say hi and find out what the cuties name is" Jeno rushes off leaving Baekhyun to sit at the bar alone. " Hey can I have a bourbon please" he asks the barman as he sits on one of the stools. "Make that two" he hears that oh so familiar voice making him look up. "Well if it isn't my pupil" Chanyeol smirks as Baekhyun lowers his head in shame. "Sorry you don't talk to geeks I forgot" Chanyeol smirks sitting beside him. Baekhyun is kinda smirking as chanyeol looks a lot different from the other day at his home. " no glasses today I see" Baekhyun teases as he sips his bourbon. "Well done you earn a star for noticing the obvious" Chanyeol says making Baekhyun look at him with a pissed off luck. "I was making conversation" Baekhyun bites back as chanyeol just sips his drink. "So what has you here then? " Chanyeol asks as Baekhyun laughs back "it's a party duh" he smiles before drinking his drink. "Nice you got me back, smart arse". "So why are you really here in a room full of geeks? I heard you don't really like Kai that much '' Baekhyun can feel his blood boil a little being questioned so much. "I was invited so I arrived to have some fun ok"</p><p>"Ohhh ok grumpy hopefully you're not like this next week when you have to do everything I say". "Yeah we'll see about that just remember if I don't get good grades you're fired" he climbs off his stool smirking at chanyeol before he walks away making chanyeol laugh knowing this one is a feisty one.</p><p>The party is in full swing now and Baekhyun has been trying to keep his eyes off his new teacher but every time he looks around chanyeol is talking to lots of people making Baekhyun feel rather left out of a party where usually he is the centre of attention no matter where or whose party it is.</p><p>"Oh man see that guy Jaemin I am going on a date with him tomorrow" Jeno smiles as Baekhyun huffs at him and makes his way back to the bar to drown his sorrows. " Double bourbon please" he orders and sits on the stool again checking his watch seeing it's only 11.30 and that if he leaves the party now he won't hear the end of it from everyone.</p><p>Chanyeol is standing close to him at the bar ordering for the group of them. Seeing Baekhyun looking so down he slides down the bar closer to him. "Why don't you come join us, your friends are there" Chanyeol smiles as he gets handed a tray to carry the drinks the barman is pouring out for him. "I'm fine here" Baekhyun grunts as Chanyeol looks back at the group Baekhyun came with seeing them all sitting with kai celebrating his birthday with him. " Come on you can't sit here all moody alone can you " Chanyeol says making Baekhyun look at him with anger. "Listen here Dumbo, fuck off and leave me alone you geek. I don't have to listen to you till Monday so piss off back to your geek friends and leave me the hell alone". Chanyeol moves closer making Baekhyun stand his ground. "Do you always slag intelligent people just because you're not one. You know what fine, stay here all us geeks will have all the fun without your miserable face". "Oh shut up rich boy" Baekhyun says, taking a sip of his drink while ordering a new one.</p><p>"I might be rich and look geeky to you but at least I have fucking manners and enjoy your own company" Chanyeol grabs the tray and carries it over to the other group as they all cheer for more drinks.</p><p>"Hey Baek come over will you? " Chen says as he asks the barman for more ice. " I'm gonna go home, Chen , I'm not feeling too good," Baekhyun climbs off the stool looking at the group of friends laughing with Kai. " I can walk you out, are you sure it's still early?" Chen looks at his friend worried that Baekhyun never leaves a party early. "Yeah it's ok Chen, you go have fun and I'll talk to you tomorrow I can find my way home. Baekhyun starts to walk towards the exit looking at the group but doesn't spot chanyeol coming out of the men's room and hits right into him. " Shit" he moans as he looks up seeing chanyeol and walks around him to the exit leaving the room the party was in and making his way through the lobby.</p><p>"Where you rushing off to?" Chanyeol stands in front of him in tight skinny black jeans and a shirt that any minute now will pop at the slightest strain making Baekhyun feel all sorts of emotions. " I'm heading home, enjoy your night geek, '' he says as Chanyeol just watches him leave." What an absolute a hole, thank fuck I am being paid a lot to deal with this". Chanyeol watches through the glass door as Baekhyun climbs into a taxi and drives off.</p><p>Reaching home, Baekhyun pays the taxi and heads up the steps to his house, sneaking in so as not to wake his parents. " Sweetheart is that you, you're home early" Baekhyun's mother walks out of the kitchen holding a cup of hot coco in her dressing gown. "Hey mum yeah its me, I'm just gonna head to bed thanks for letting me out tonight speak in the morning love you" he blows her kisses  and heads up the stairs looking like he lost his soul.</p><p>Entering his room he strips off his clothes and throws them in the hamper as he heads in for a shower washing off his makeup and the smell of drink off him. Once finished he lays on the bed in his wet towel as his phone dings with all the new Instagram pictures of Kai's birthday and them all having fun. He closes it and covers his head not wanting to see everyone enjoying life while he is so close to losing everything.</p><p>To be continued...</p><p>❤️C ❤️</p><p>Love</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dreaded Monday has arrived and yes you guessed right, I have spent the weekend in bed. Things got so bad during the weekend I had to turn off my phone and anyone who really knows me knows I never turn my phone off but I had to, to stop seeing the Insta updates of Kai and his party and all the happy faces while I sit at home feeling miserable for myself. Today is also the day that Mr Show off arrives to help me get my grades up. Who does he think he is showing off just because he has the new Audi that I have wanted for months? Feeling annoyed, I grab my pillow, cover my face and scream into it.</p><p>"Baekhyun sweetheart it's time to get up I have breakfast ready and Mr Park will be here soon," my mom shouts through the door making me groan at the near mention of his name. "I will be down in a bit mom I just want to have a shower before Mr Show off .... I mean Mr Park arrives," I tell her as I mumble under my breath so she doesn't hear how much I hate this idea.</p><p>Once my shower is finished, I quickly get dressed and head down to the kitchen seeing my dad kissing my mom's cheek. "Oh please don't turn me off my breakfast" I make a disgusted face at them while opening the fridge and then I smile looking knowing that they still love each other after all these years. I try not to let them know I like how they love each other because if I did they would keep doing all that lovey dovey stuff in front of me and then I will definitely throw up. "Baekhyun Sweetheart please do me a favour, please behave with Mr Park today" I close the fridge door seeing the look on my mother's face making me feel awful. "I promise I will behave mum" I walk closer to her and kiss her other cheek, making her smile. "That's my boy" she leaves me as she heads to the door, opening it after hearing a knock while I quickly eat my breakfast she has made for me.</p><p>"Good morning Mr Park" I hear her say while I roll my eyes getting ready to put a fake smile on. "Baekhyun is just having his breakfast before his hard day at work. Can I offer you a coffee?" I pray to the heavens he says no but when they both enter the kitchen right in front of me I see him all smiles "I would love one, but I think it's best Baekhyun and I get started" getting up from the table I place my plate in the sink and turn on the tap. "Oh Baekhyun sweetheart, I will wash that you head off now with Mr Park" I move closer to my mom and kiss her soft cheek gently. "See you later mom" I make my way towards Chanyeol as he smiles "Mrs. Byun, I will be taking Baekhyun out of the house we need to get to know each other" he bows and turns away walking towards the front door as I follow like a good boy.</p><p>"So do you fancy a drive with a geek?" he stands at his new Audi, all smiles in his tight black jeans and leather jacket. Inside I am jumping up and down wanting to get to sit in the new car I wanted my Parents to get me. "I guess since you are my teacher I have to do as I'm told" He smiles and opens the car sitting inside while I climb in the passenger seat with wide eyes looking at the interior of the car and how much I want to touch it all and feel the leather of the car. "Right let's get out of here then shall we" he turns the ignition of the car and brings it to life, making me giddy on the inside. I can't help but watch how he drives and changes the gears so smoothly.</p><p>"So what happened to you the other night?" he stops at some traffic lights looking at me, making me huff on the inside. "Nothing just wasn't my scene, so I was bored and went home" I turn away and look out the window happy that the windows were tinted and nobody would see me with a geek. "There was me thinking it was because I was there and that your friends were having fun or was it because you were not getting any attention" he smirks as he turns onto the motorway speeding up the car as I sink into the seat from the power of the car. Either he is teasing me that he has the new Audi model or he is trying to kill me. "Your nothing special but my teacher I'm only doing this for my mom nobody else so why I left is none of your business" I turn away from him again feeling rather annoyed that he thinks it's about him.</p><p>"Ok well we are here" he parks the car making me look out the window then back at him again. "Why are we at the Vets?" he ignores me and climbs out of the car, making me follow him. "Hi, I am here to collect Toben,'' he says to the receptionist behind the desk as I look around seeing people with their sick dogs making my heart sink a little. "Hi Mr Park I think Toben is missing you a lot come on through" a girl from a doorway calls us as I just follow, not really sure why I Am here. "He was so good last night he ate his food this morning too, so he is all clean and already to go home," she says as we walk past a few cages with some dogs asleep and some with cones around their little necks. I spot a beautiful little dog staring at me as we walk past. I am drawn to him, so I stop and move closer to the cage.</p><p>"Hey little guy, are you poorly too?" I reach my finger in through the bars touching his head giving him a little scratch and he seems to really like it. "What is wrong with the corgi?" Chanyeol asks the vet as she looks at me sitting on the floor reaching in through the cage. "He was brought here because his owner is too old for him. He was given as a present to help the owners get out and about, but they are too poorly to take care of him now so we will check him over to clean him up and put him up for adoption. He is still only a pup so he will need a good home and lots of attention". I listen carefully to everything she said and I feel so sad I can't take him. We don't have pets at home and I can hardly look after myself, never mind a dog. I get up from the floor, excuse myself and head back out of the building to the car as I wait for the Chanyeol to join me.</p><p>After a few moments I hear barking and a black coloured dog trying to get up my leg making me smile. "Say hi Toben" Chanyeol walks closer, opening the back door for him as Toben jumps in. "I'm just gonna drop him off at my place then we can start the day of you learning something" he smiles getting in the car as I hop in too. "What was wrong with Toben?" I ask looking into the back seat seeing Toben all excited to be back with his owner. He just needed his injections and had to stay over a few days to make sure he was ok" he starts the car as Toben jumps onto my lap in the front seat making me nervous. "He won't bite" Chanyeol reaches across scratching behind Toben's ear. As we continue to drive I can't help but smile seeing Toben asleep on my lap. "I think he likes you" Chanyeol turns down a street and parks the car in an underground garage. "Come on up to my penthouse we will drop Toben off and then we can get going" I just follow his lead as we enter a lift. I watch Toben sit looking at the lift door waiting for it to open. "He is so well trained" I laugh as he jumps out of the lift and down the hallway stopping at a door barking.</p><p>"Oh I see trouble" I hear a voice accompanied by giggles and then Toben disappears into the penthouse. "Hey, I missed you too trouble" I stay in the doorway watching a guy on the floor being kissed by Toben. "Baekhyun come on in this is Jaemin, my roommate for a while" I close the door behind me and bow my head while I look around at the massive penthouse feeling rather intimidated. "So will trouble be ok now, do I need to give him anything while you're gone, any medicine or anything?" Jaemin asks as I just keep looking around as they leave me in the sitting room. Toben comes back to me barking so I get down on my knees as he licks my face and jumps all over me, making me smile at just how adorable he is.</p><p>"He seems to genuinely like you," Chanyeol says as I get up from the floor, brushing the hair off my trousers. "He seems so cute" I smile as we say our goodbyes and head out the door again. "So what have you got planned for us today then?" I step into the lift and press the button for the ground floor. "Tell me where you are struggling in school?" he says, making me lower my head and frown after having such a nice morning and now talking about school. "Why do you want to know you don't need a job, look at where you live and what you drive, why help me?" I move and stand close to the door as the lift stops forcefully making me turn around seeing chanyeol with his finger over a red button on the switch board. "Why stop the lift?" I turn to face him better as he looks down at me. "Why say what you just said? "I turned away from him huffing and not wanting to talk to him. I feel the lift move and then the door opens as I exit the lift quickly.</p><p>"Baekhyun just tell me I'm not one to judge people" He shouts after me as I try to open the car door but it's locked. " Judge people, look where you live, the car you drive. You dress poor and look at those stupid glasses they make you look like a geek. You clearly don't need the money, so why help me?" I try to calm myself, to be honest I am rather jealous of him and what he has. "I do have a job, I actually have two. Yes I have a penthouse, yes I have a nice car but I worked my ass off for both they were never handed to me and yes I might dress poor as you say but I feel comfortable why should I dress flash just because of my car. You need to stop judging a book by its cover and get to know someone before you judge them. Now let's get you home," he opens the car as I climb in waiting as I click on my seat belt.</p><p>"I want that dog now in the Vets and I can't get him because I have no idea how to take care of a dog" I blurt out feeling rather emotional for the first time in ages and Here I Am letting it all out with a complete stranger. "Well go get him then what's stopping you?" he starts the car and moves out into traffic as he drives me home without me answering him or saying anything more the whole car ride home. <br/><br/></p><p>Finally we reach my house and I jump out of the car as he shouts after me. "See you tomorrow baekhyun" I stop and turn to face him. "What my day is over already?" I look at him puzzled as he stands next to his car fixing his glasses. "Well unless you tell me where you are struggling with your work how can I help but your parents still pay me so I will see you tomorrow" he gets into his car as I storm off into the house and up to my bedroom not wanting to be near anyone. I take out my phone and click the button for my gallery and see the picture I took of the dog earlier making me smile but also sad that I want to bring him home.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Chanyeol's pov</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Hello Mr Byun yes I just dropped him off, ok I will pop in and see you" hanging up the call I get out of my car locking it as I make my way up to the house but before I can knock Mr Byun opens it . "Lets go to my office and talk" I wait as he closes the door as I follow him to his office and take a seat. "So how did this morning go?" he asks me as he closes the door to his office."It was ok when I took him to collect my dog. He seemed to light up seeing another dog at the vet. He spoke about it in the car on the way home but nothing much more".</p><p> "Has he opened up to you about where he may need help with his studies?" I watch as he looks excited and eager for me to give him the answer he so needs. "I'm sorry no he hasn't but it's still early days yet. Maybe getting Baekhyun the dog will be a great idea. He will learn how to take care of someone apart from himself and if he doesn't I will take the dog home. Mr Byun like I said the last time we met this will work, you may even see a nicer more selfless baekhyun so my idea of the dog will work and have a little faith in him. If he comes to you tonight talking about it maybe try change his mind and see how much of a fight he puts up for the dog and we will take it from there. I will be back in the morning to see if I can sort out the studying side of things" I say my goodbyes and leave closing the door behind me as I climb into my car. As I start to move down the driveway I can see Baekhyun sitting on the grass all alone. It actually makes me sad seeing him like that after everything I heard about him that night at the party. Hearing what I heard that night I actually left as I wanted to get to know him myself and get to know the real baekhyun not the mask he wears with friends. I roll down my window about to shout over to him but instead I beep and head off down the path to the main road hoping tomorrow will be better.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Baekhyun's pov</b>
  </em>
</p><p>I helped my mom set the table as we all settle down for dinner. "So baekhyun sweetheart, how was your day?" my mom smiles and I feel myself smiling back at her. "It was nice. Chanyeol I mean Mr Park brought me to the Vet's in town to collect his dog and I saw this really nice cute little puppy looking so lost. I went over to him and scratched his head and he loved it and he was just so adorable" I look at them both as they look at each other with shock on their face. "Sorry, have I said something wrong?" I lower my head waiting to be told off."No sweetheart not at all this is just the first time I have seen you so happy about something" my mom reaches across the table touching my hand as my Father looks at me. </p><p>"There is a lot involved in having a pet. They shed hair and you have to take care of them. Bring them on walks and make sure they get their injections and don't pee all over the house" I lower my head more knowing my father will probably never agree to it but I can't give up just yet. "Please dad, can I ask if we can get the dog. I see he needs a home badly. I will take care of him and bring him on walks. I promise you here and now I will take care of him". I watch as my father puts down his glass of water and looks at my mother then back at me. "Let me and your mother have a chat and then we will let you know. Baekhyun this is a real big responsibility. Having a pet you cannot leave them for us to mind when you get bored" I look back at my mom and then my father. "Please dad, you said I need more responsibility. Let me show you I will make this work. I promise on my life I will please father". I wait as he keeps staring at me, making me want to jump up on the table and beg him. "This is a big thing baekhyun so if me and your mother decide yes then you have to take care of the dog yourself you pay for whatever he needs with your own pocket money" I nod my head all excited on the inside as he takes my mother's hand in his and squeezes it. "Ok then baekhyun sweetheart you have a deal your father will sort everything out with Mr Park and hopefully he can arrange to help you get the dog". I jump up and rush to hug them both before I sit back down and we finally sit and have a proper family chat about my dad and his day in work. I don't know what happened today and how I am feeling like this but I have to say I really like it.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No pov</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"So how did it go with Baekhyun?" Jaemin hands his roommate the dog treats as Chanyeol sits on the floor with Toben. "I have a feeling he will be getting a dog soon. It will do him good to take care of something that isn't just himself. He will learn a lot hopefully and if not the puppy will come here to stay with me". Chanyeol tries to get Toben to do some tricks, but Toben is just too excited to be at home that he just wants some attention and lots of cuddles. "So what happens tomorrow?" Jaemin joins them on the floor as he rolls a ball for Toben to fetch." "Hopefully I can get down to business and find out where he is struggling in school and then the real games begin".</p><p>To be continued...</p><p>❤️C ❤️</p><p>Love</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" The next day has finally arrived and I am up showered and ready to go. I am hoping when Chanyeol gets here we can both head off and get the puppy we saw yesterday. I hear the doorbell ring as I grab my wallet and head down the stairs.</p><p>"Mr Park good morning" my mum says as Chanyeol steps inside smiling. "Good morning Mrs Byun. "Aw Baekhyun are you ready for today?" he swings his bag over his shoulder waiting as I hurry down the stairs stopping right in front of him as he fixes his glasses.</p><p>" If it is ok with you can you take me to that Vets again. I want to adopt that dog" I smile at him hoping he says yes as he looks at my mother before looking back at me. "Sure let's go" he turns away and heads for the door as I rush after him rather excitedly. "Excuse me have you forgotten something" I hear my mother call as I turn back and kiss her on the cheek ."I will be back soon mum , love you" I hurry towards the car as Chanyeol puts his bag in the back before climbing in.</p><p>"So you are allowed get the dog then" he smiles at me as I click on my seatbelt while he starts the car. That puppy needs a home and I will help him as best I can" I look out the window as we drive to the vets feeling rather excited that I will have the puppy in my arms soon. "Have you got him a bed yet?" Chanyeol says making me turn to look at him. "A bed?, can't he sleep in mine" I watch as he just laughs turning into a supermarket parking lot. "The dog will need a bed of his own you cant let them take over, you need to train them" I lower my head knowing I fucked up and didn't really think this all through. "There is a store here that sells everything for dogs, let's get him something " he climbs out of the car as I follow him ready to buy whatever I need for him.</p><p>***</p><p>We finally arrived at the vets and I can't wait to see him again. Climbing out of the car I rush over to the main door and pray to the heavens that he is still here and that nobody has adopted him. " Excuse me. I am looking to adopt a dog please, I was here yesterday" I tell the receptionist that we spoke with yesterday. "Oh yes hello Mr Park"she smiles behind me making me annoyed but I keep calm and wait for her to speak to me again. "The puppy you were looking at is all fresh and washed and ready for a new home" she smiles  at me as she grabs some paperwork passing them to Chanyeol. "I want the puppy not him" I tell her as she looks confused at me. "I'm sorry I thought it was for Mr Park, do forgive me" she gets embarrassed as I try to keep my cool. "Baekhyun I put the paper work in last night for the dog so that if you changed your mind he could come stay with me plus the paperwork needs to be done early and seeing how excited you were last night I had a feeling you would want him. Please don't be annoyed he is still yours" I turn to face him and all I want to do is kill him but I take a breath and calm down as I just step a little back from the counter as he signs the paperwork. "I will go get him now then," the receptionist says as Chanyeol moves back towards me.</p><p>"Baekhyun I am sorry. I just hope you understand why I did it. If I didn't we wouldn't be able to take the puppy home today and I really didn't want to see you so down again like you were leaving here yesterday" I nod my head as I see the lady return opening the door as the puppy runs out towards us.</p><p>"Hey little guy" I get on my knees as the puppy jumps up on my legs licking my face as I give him a rub. "He looks really happy to be adopted today" the lady smiles as I pick him up and kiss him. "Thank you, do we need to do anything else?" I smile at her as he smiles back " no go home and show puppy his new home" I bow and head towards the door as Chanyeol holds it open for me.</p><p>"Thank you for sorting the paperwork out for me. Nobody has ever done anything like that for me before '' I climb in holding the puppy tight as chanyeol closes my door. "Baekhyun I just couldn't see you upset that's all" he says climbing in the car and giving my puppy a little head scratch. "So let's show puppy to his new home" chanyeol smiles making me smile and kiss the life out of the puppy on my lap as we head off home.</p><p>"Mom, dad?" I shout as we enter my home. "Baekhyun dear no need to shout....oh well well well who may this be?" my mother makes her way to me as she rubs the puppy's head. "I haven't a name just yet for him " I look towards chanyeol who is all smiles. "you don't need one right this second it will come to you when you get to see him playing. I will grab his things from the car for you" he leaves to head out to the car as my mother smiles at me. "I'm proud of you sweetheart and it's so good to see you smiling like that again" she kisses my check and heads off with the puppy following her. I head out to the car to help chanyeol carry the things I bought.</p><p>"So Baekhyun how do you feel about the puppy?" I grab the dogs bed as he grabs the bags of other bits. "Excited and scared if I'm completely honest. I never had a dog before so its all new to me but I am willing to learn and with the book you told me to pick up I think I will be ok"</p><p>"I think I will leave you to sort out the puppy and I can pop back tomorrow" he says, making me frown. "No please come inside we need to go over my schooling especially if I am to make my father proud of me"</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Chanyeol's p.o.v</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Hearing those words come from Baekhyun's mouth actually hurt my heart hearing them. Does Baekhyun do everything he does for attention from his father. Is this why schooling is so bad because he can't do right in his fathers eyes?. I grab the bags and follow him back into the house.</p><p>"Would you both like a drink?" Mrs Byun asks as Baekhyun is sitting on the floor playing with the puppy. "I would love a coffee" I tell her as she smiles as I watch over Baekhyun and the puppy. "I think you may want to let the puppy out the back garden let him see his surroundings" I follow Baekhyun out to the garden as the puppy takes off running around the place having a sniff of everything as we both sit at the large garden table.</p><p>"Baekhyun here is some tea for you and Chanyeol here is your coffee" Mrs Byun hands them to us and then leaves us alone. "Baekhyun can we talk now about your schooling?" I watch as his phone rings and he ignores it. "What do you want to know?" he looks at me with a sadness I haven't seen in someone so young. "Everything tell me it all" I sip my coffee as he looks into his tea before looking back at me. "I fail in everything, everything I learn goes in and comes right back out. I am so crap with numbers it takes me awhile to do math" he huffs and sits back in his chair looking out at the puppy having fun in the garden. "Nine times tables annoy the hell out of me also even when I was a kid they would bother me" he laughs a little then looks back at me as I smile.</p><p>"Don't laugh I am finding it hard to open up to people please don't make me regret it" he huffs as I put down my cup. "What is 4 times 9?" I ask as he looks at me in shock " I don't know " he says with a pissed off tone. "Put your hands out in front of you with your palm up " he looks at me confused and does it anyway. "ok so now what?" he says as he looks puzzled at me again . "Put your fourth finger down and tell me how many fingers are in front of it" I watch as he does it and looks at me " Ok there are 3" he keeps looking at me. "Ok and how many are after that finger you turned down?" he counts them "Six" he says and I smile" so 4 times 9 is 36" I tell him as I take my cup up and drink from it making him grab his phone and check the answer. " No way, does it work with all the 9 times tables? he looks at me surprised as I just nod my head and give him another one to try.</p><p>"If only the rest of the subjects were that easy" he huffs a little as I keep watching the sadness and anger appearing in his eyes. " Ok Baekhyun what else?" I watch as he laughs " I told you it's everything I struggle with" he gets up from the chair and walks further into the garden making me follow him. "Baekhyun I will help you but you have to want to learn it too and put in the effort" I watch as he turns to face me. "I will but I will be honest. I was gonna give you a hard time but you getting me to pass will be enough trouble" he turns back looking at the puppy as all I can so is smirk that finally he is opening up to me a lot sooner then I realised. I decide to stay a little bit longer and try get to know him and let the puppy settle in then tomorrow I will start him on the one subject I know he is failing Anatomy.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>No pov</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Oh darling look at him out there I think chanyeol is getting him to open up finally" Mrs Byun say as her husband makes his way over to her kissing her cheek as they both look out the window seeing Chanyeol and Baekhyun laughing playing with the dog. "Darling there is one thing I forget to tell you about Chanyeol" Mr Byun makes his wife turns to face him. "What have you not told me?" Mrs Byun looks worried at her husband. "Chanyeol is also a ex counsellor" he smiles and walks away leaving Mrs Byun very unhappy. "Doing that and not telling Baekhyun will truly upset him and I hope you will be ready for the down fall of it all" she says as she storms off away from her husband.  </p><p>to be continued ..</p><p>❤️C ❤️</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>